


Source of Happiness

by kiyoyachi



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoyachi/pseuds/kiyoyachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yona, Hak, Yun and the dragons have found themselves on a boat, in order to make their way to their next destination. Hak and Yona fluff mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Source of Happiness

“I’m going to the cabin.” Hak mumbles, standing up from his seat. Jaeha, who was already busy mingling with some of the young girls on the boat, looked towards him with a confusing expression. Those were the expressions Hak hated the most, especially from the green dragon. Yona was dancing with Kija and Yun. Yona’s smile was the only reason Hak had stayed up on the top deck. The music had quickly faded from his senses, he could barely take his eyes off her when she was dancing, when she was smiling so innocently and happily. His heart was on fire, flickering violently.

 

Hak turned his back on the happy scene, unable to get into it. His muscles were always tense, and there was no way for him to enjoy such a joyous event in such a condition. His stomach churned angrily, causing him to clutch his stomach with one hand. How could he be defeated by a little moving water?  Hak was already reaching the edge of the boat, when a warm hand grabbed his. Soft skin mixed with calluses held on tightly.

 

“Hak! Where are you going?” Yona wouldn’t let go of his hand, and her fiery eyes stared deep into Hak’s. Hak found himself at a loss of words.

 

“I.. um… Tired…” Hak mumbles, not able to look away from Yona.

 

“Ah, um.” Yona fidgeted, letting go of Hak’s hand. Her fiery confidence was gone. “I was wondering if you had time for me, but if you’re too tired then I’ll let you go.”

 

“Princess, I’ll do anything you want me to.”

 

“Then… Dance with me?”

 

Hak didn’t know what to say, Hak was terrible at dancing, he had never cared for any of those dancing events that went on in the castle. But Hak wanted so badly to be near Yona. He took a deep breath, slowly let it out and nodded. “I have one condition, Princess Yona.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“We dance where no one else can see us. I don’t need Jaeha to make fun of me.” Hak lowered his head to Yona’s height. “Truth is, I’m a terrible dancer.”

 

Yona smiles, and Hak felt the heat rush into his head. Yona gave a quick nod, and grabbed his hand again. She pulled him along the side of the boat, until they weren’t in the line of sight of anyone. The music was playing in the distance, but they were able to hear it. The upbeat song that had been playing as they were walking along the side of the boat, faded away and was quickly replaced by a slow song.

 

Upon hearing the change in song, Hak frowned. “If you don’t wish to dance with me anymore, it’s alright.”

 

Yona raises her arms, gesturing for Hak to do the same. “Don’t be silly.”

 

Hak took a step towards her, Yona’s confident smile filled him with so much happiness. It was impossible to describe the intensity of the love.

 

Yona walked him through the easy steps, before she let Hak start to lead. Yona was close, impossibly close to Hak. Her forehead leaned against his chest, as they swayed peacefully to the music. Hak couldn’t tell but Yona’s face was impossibly red.

 

“Princess… Last time I checked a bodyguard wasn’t supposed to dance with their master.” Hak whispers, Yona’s hair was shining brightly in the light of the sunset.

 

“You’re not just my bodyguard, Hak.” Yona whispers. Hak was sure he had misheard her, so he remains silent. “You’re my best friend, Hak. You’re important to me. I don’t want you to get hurt ever again.”

 

Hak laughed quietly, “That, I’m afraid, is impossible.” He tightened his grip around Yona’s waist.

 

Hak wished so badly, that they could just stay here like this forever. That Yona would always be with him, and never hurt. Smiling as gleefully as she was right now.

 

It was quickly broken by the rush of heat rising up his throat, he gently pushes Yona away and throws himself on to the rail, Yona, once she recovered from the initial shock, gently rubbed Hak’s back. Somehow the fact that Yona saw him in such a vulnerable state made Hak mad, but it was better her than anyone else.

 

Once Hak had finally recovered, Yona helps him sit down on the bench that was near them.

 

“Are you alright Hak? Did you eat something unpleasant?”

 

“Mmm, let’s say it’s that.”

 

“If you found dancing with me that repulsive you should have declined!” Yona cries, punching Hak’s arm lightly.

 

Hak looked towards her, “That wasn’t it either, princess. If anything dancing with you is the happiest memory I have.” His voice was quiet, he wasn’t even sure if she had heard him. Yona didn’t reply. “What am I even saying?” Hak continued to stare at the ground, putting a hand up to his head.

 

Yona sat next to him, putting her hand on her back, quietly comforting him. When Hak looked at her, her face was deathly red.

Yona met his gaze and looked away quickly, “I thought so too.” She mumbles.

 

Hak sighed, “I threw up because I get sea sick.”

 

Yona froze before she laughed a little bit, “The great thunder beast, defeated by turbulent water.”

 

Hak shoved her delicately, “Princess, don’t make fun of me.”

 

Yona stands up, “I’ll get you some herbs from Yun.”

 

Hak was going to protest, that if Yun knew then Jaeha and the others would of course find out too. Yona was already running back towards where the others had been.

 

“Her hair is so beautiful…” Hak murmurs, closing his eyes, the colour of the dawn forever imprinted in his mind.

 

When Yona came back she was with Yun, followed by the four dragons. Jaeha’s smile was already apparent. The group was loud as they talked to Hak, Yona asking them to quiet down after a little bit when it became apparent Hak was annoyed by it. Yun gave Hak some herbs but Hak refuses to eat them. After Yona’s pushing he eats them. Yun finally satisfied, asked the dragons to pick up Hak.

 

Hak’s protests were lost to the wind. Kija picked him up princess style and everyone started laughing.

 

“You’re way too heavy, Hak!” Kija cries, Shinah rushed to his side to help with Hak’s weight.

 

“Shut up and put me down.”

 

They brought Hak to Yona and Yun’s cabin on the boat and placed him on the bed. Hak was already half-asleep by the time they had placed him on the bed, sitting up. Yona ushered the group of loud dragons out of the room, then asked Yun to watch over them for her.

 

Hak’s consciousness slipped away as he succumbed to the drowsiness.

 

Hak wakes up several hours later feeling a little bit too warm on his left side. Slowly opening his eyes, he sees Yona leaning against him and Hak slowly,without thinking, puts his hand around her face. Tracing the contours of it and his head leans closer into hers. Yona's eyes open with a small gasp and Hak quickly moves his hand away, but his eyes can't leave hers.

 

Yona for once doesn't move away, her eyes are too immersed into Hak's eyes. The light blues were highlighted by the moonlight that shimmered through their window.

With every second, Hak starts waking up even more. As he realizes his position, his face turns more and more red, starting with a soft pink before ending up as red as Yona’s hair. Yona’s cheeks flush to a light rose colour, but she doesn’t shy away. Hak starts to pull back but Yona grabs him.

 

“Princess?” Hak asks, confused and filled with a range of emotions.

 

“Don’t move.” Yona whispers, closing her eyes and pulling herself up to Hak’s face. Her lips were soft and sweet. The taste of her dinner was still on them and Hak found himself the most fearful and confused he had ever been. Yona pulls away a second later.

 

“P-princess…” Hak fumbles, staring deeply at Yona’s loving eyes. Hak had played through this stupid fantasy thousands of times, but he had never expected Yona to be the one to act on it first.

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to close your eyes when you do … that… Hak.” Yona’s confident face was slipping, and her cheeks kept getting red.

 

“Oh, um.” Hak looks off to the side, “You caught me off guard…”

 

“Hak…,” Yona whispers, she opens her mouth as if she wanted to say something but her face just turns red and forces her to look away.

  
“Princess?”

 

Yona laughs a little, causing Hak to look back at her and stare at her lips. Her laugh was so soft and calming. He wanted Yona to always be smiling, to always be happy. The greedy part of him wanted to be a source of that happiness, but most of him had already accepted that all he wanted was for her to be happy. He wanted to shield her from the cruelties of the world, but it was a little too late for that.

 

“All you’re saying is ‘Princess’, did the… did I surprise you that much?” Yona had a mischievous smirk plastered across her face.

 

“Are you sure you should be the one talking, Princess?” Hak leans closer towards her, “You can’t even seem to say what we just did. That you initiated.”

 

Yona’s eyes widen and her smirk goes away. A sheepish smile replaces it.

 

“Princess Yona?” Hak loved teasing her like this.

 

“We kissed.” Yona mumbles.

 

“Sorry, what did you say?”

 

“No way, I’m not repeating!” Yona cries, fidgeting next to Hak.

 

Hak was scarily close to Yona, their foreheads touching. A light blush was on both of their faces.

 

“Princess, look at me.”

 

Yona slowly opens her eyes, and was a  bit intimidated by the presence of Hak’s own eyes right in front of her own. Her heart felt like it was going to explode.. “Hak…”

 

“Princess.”

 

“Kiss me?”

 

“As you wi...” Hak clearly was taking too long, because Yona had already reached up and put her lips on Hak’s, her hands found his hair and ran through it. The black hair she had always known, was greasy from their travels but it was soft nevertheless.

 

Hak pushed his hands onto Yona’s waist, the tiny waist that held up the powerful princess’ body. No one would believe that the owner of this waist was also the one with the powerful, fiery eyes. Hak knew this though, Hak knew it far too well. And here he was experiencing up close for the first time.

 

“Knock knock! Play time is over ~!” A sing songy voice appears from the doorway. The two slowly pulled apart, both panting, having lost track of time. Neither had heard the door open.

 

They stared at each other’s for a long time before a cry of distress from another owner. This time Hak and Yona look over. A smirking Jaeha, was giving them a thumbs up, while a Kija lay on the floor with a worried Shinah standing over him.

 

“Yona’s innocence has been stolen!” Kija cries, throwing his arms up in the air before flopping them onto his face. The dragon hand must of hurt his face because he cried out in pain, a second after impact.

 

Yona quickly got up, although reluctantly. She hurried over to Kija, words of comfort coming from her mouth, “Are you alright, Kija? Did you hurt yourself? Is your head OK?”

 

Yun appeared around the corner, “Oh, Yona, the ship is docking soon. We need to get ready to leave.” He glances at Kija on the floor and then the Hak who was fairly disheveled. “I’m not sure I really want to know what happened here.”

 

“Kija, it’s alright! My innocence hasn’t been stolen!”

 

Kija sits up, “If Hak had stolen it, I would have killed him! He cannot be forgiven!”

 

Hak laughs, mumbling something about liking seeing him try.

 

“All we did was…. um….” Yona looks away, putting a hand up to her lips.

 

Kija let’s out an exasperated sigh again, as Yun started pestering him with questions to make sure he hadn’t gotten a concussion.

 

“Hak and Yona kissed~!” Jaeha grins, Hak punching him a second later, but unfortunately missed.

 

“You bastard, why do you have to say it like that?” Hak growls. He feels some bright eyes staring into his back, and he quickly turns around to face them. Yona’s face turns red as their eyes meet. They can barely look at each other, before both of them have to look away, extremely flustered by what they just did.

 

“You’re off your game, Hak.” Jaeha pats his back. Hak resist the urge to attempt to punch him, but he knows that if he had actually punched Jaeha, Yona would have gotten mad.

 

“I’m not sure why I’m so embarrassed…” Yona whispers, leaning down to help Yun with treating Kija’s wounds.

 

“Young’uns! Zeno’s found you!” It took Zeno one look at Yona and Hak before he came to the conclusion of: “Will we be having a little Yona around here soon?”

 

Hak does a spit take, and Yona is frozen in her place. Jaeha explodes with laughter.

 

“You know Zeno, considering your immortality and experiences, you’re surprisingly close.” Jaeha comments.

 

“How was that close at all!” Hak and Yona cry.

 

With this one boat ride, Hak and Yona’s lives would begin to entwine in ways they had never imagined. Happiness paired with sorrow met them in the future, but as long as they were together in the end, neither of them minded.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written this type of romance in so long, forgive me. I hope you liked it ~


End file.
